


Follow you to dust

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, little drabble, niall doesnt have a mouth filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit, fuck, okay. No, see I was going to say something else, but my mouth moved without my permission."</p><p>Niall doesn't have a filter when it comes to Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow you to dust

**Author's Note:**

> little drabble bc I tweeted something and kels wanted a fic for it????

To be completely honest, Zayn thought he’d be the first to drop the L bomb. He had actually planned out a few (okay maybe 30) scenarios in his head, like spelling it out in rose petals on the floor or taking him to some fancy restaurant, that he was sure would work. They had been dating for a good 4 months now, practically lived together, and even had a _dog_ , but still neither boy had said _it_.

Sure, they don’t necessarily have to say the words for the other to know. Zayn knows Niall loves him from the way he tells him to grab a coat because it’s _chilly out, Zayn_ and the way he curls his hand around Zayn’s bicep in a crowded place.

 

But, Zayn _isn’t_ the one to say it first.

  


                                                                      *

  


“Zayn,” Niall whines, throwing himself on the hotel bed, “I can’t believe I let them talk me into dying my hair purple. We have to go on live television tomorrow and I look like a reject smurf.” His face is buried into the silky hotel sheets, so its hard to understand him, but Zayn’s pretty sure he said something like that. He sighs, climbing up on the bed and settles down on top of Niall’s thighs.

“It’s just temporary, babe,” He says, kneading at the skin that’s showing from Niall’s rucked up shirt, “and besides, I like it. makes you look like a fairy.”

Niall flips over so fast that Zayn nearly falls off the bed, “Excuse me, Malik, may I remind you who tops in this relationship.” He says pointing to himself.

“Baby, that doesn’t mean anything. I’m pretty sure Harry tops most of the time and he looks like a baby deer.”

“Yeah, but Louis is dominate in the streets, submissive in the sheets.”

  
“Oh my god, we aren’t talking about this,” Zayn laughs, pushing Niall’s shoulder.

Niall just shrugs,” you started it.” He mumbles.

“And now I’m ending it,” Zayn says, rolling over and straddling Niall, “Do you really want to talk about other people’s sex lives when we can be improving our own?” He whispers in Niall’s ear.

“It’s already pretty great,” He says putting his hands on Zayn’s waist, “No room for improvement.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbles on Niall’s lips before kissing him. They lay there for a moment, just mapping out each other’s lips and the grooves their teeth indent on the other’s lip.

“Zayn, We’re going to get food,” Harry yells banging the door open. Zayn and Niall flinch, but don’t _actually_ stop kissing,”and you’re sucking face, okay, but Lou says we’re going to get food and that you guys have to come.” He says before leaving.

“Much rather suck face,”Zayn says.

“Zaynie,” Niall whines,”food, food, food.”

Zayn loves when he says things three times. It’s like a 2 year old inside joke between them that never gets old. Zayn laughs and rolls of Niall, “I hate this fucking boyband.” He says pulling Niall off the bed to the door.

“No you don’t.” Niall kisses his cheek before running out the door and down the hall.

“Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do!” He yells as he runs after his boyfriend. He catches up to him at the lift where the rest of the boys are waiting and puts his arm around Niall’s waist, “We’re all going out to dinner _together_? Since when do we eat together?” He teases.

“Shut it, you,” Louis says pointing at him, “We eat together all the time. Just not _out_.”

“Well, if we’re going out,” Zayn says as they walk into the lift, “I have this great little diner I want to go to. I saw it last time we were here and I looked it up, and they said they have the best portobello sandwiches in the country.” He sees Niall scrunch up his nose, “And they also have All day breakfast.”

“Well what are we waiting for,” Louis claps his hands, “To Zayn’s mushroom diner!”

 

                                                                     *

Niall’s really impressed when they get to the diner. He was expecting dodgy waiters and sticky booths, but it’s actually a cute hole in the wall diner.

“Looks great babe,” He says kissing Zayn’s chin as the get out of the car. There aren’t many people there, just an old man drinking coffee and a couple frizzy haired waitresses in bright pink poodle skirts.

They seat themselves and wait for a waitress to come, and after one who says ‘hun’ way too much takes their order they relax a little. They don’t normally get to go out as a group as often as they’d like. It’s always great when the actually get a chance and don’t have to be on guard about fans and paps. He sighs and leans into Zayn, who puts an arm around him.

“Whacha think, babes?” Zayn says into his hair.

He lays his head on Zayn’s shoulder, “It’s really cute. I like the skirts.” He leans up fast, “I mean the poodle things,“ he gestures to what he thinks resembles a skirt, “I did not just use ‘skirt’ as a synonym for the waitresses.” He rushes out.

Zayn gives Niall his ‘just for my baby’ smile and laughs at him. “I got that.” He says pulling him back down into his side.

“Sure you did.” Niall huffs into his shoulder. He feels Zayn shake his head. He starts drawing nameless patterns on Niall’s hip, which Niall relaxes into. He closes his eyes and just rests for a minute. A 7 hour livestream is hard work. _Never again_ , he thinks.

The next thing he knows he’s been shaken, “Food’s here, baby.” Zayn whispers.

“Mmm, yeah,” He says smacking his lips and leaning up, “Food,” He sees his food laid out in front of him and he thinks he might cry. He hasn’t had a real greasy meal in so long, “Shit, Z, this looks so good.”

Zayn shakes his head at him and nudges his shoulder, “Right?”

Niall nods and digs in. He doesn’t remember which bite was his last, all he knows is that his plate is empty and he’s a little put out.

“That was so good,” He says winding his arms around Zayn’s waist, nuzzling his neck, “I love you so much.” He feels Zayn stiffen and it takes him a minute to realize what he just said. He sits up so fast he thinks he gets whiplash, “Shit, fuck, okay. No, see I was going to say something else, but my mouth moved without my permission. Obviously my brain loves you more than this amazing meal I just ate. Fuck,” He says slapping his hand over his mouth, “Feel free to stop me whenever.”

“Did we just witness something,” He hears Louis start, but he’s pretty sure Harry stops him from talking.

“Sorry,” Niall says sheepishly to Zayn, “Not the loving you part, but the bad timing. I don’t just love you because you find me good food. I promise.”

“N-no!” Zayn squeaks, causing an old man to look at them with a glare, “I mean, yeah. I love you too.” He smiles so wide that his tongue pushes through his teeth.

Niall definitely does not squeal as he throws himself at Zayn chanting ‘I love you, I love you, I love you’ and peppering his face with kisses.

“We absolutely just witnessed something.” He hears Louis mumble.

“ _Shut up_ Louis.” Liam says hitting what Niall guesses is his arm, but he’s too caught up in kissing Zayn to know or care. 


End file.
